creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
911
Mam na imię Johnny. Klasyczne amerykańskie imię, ale tak naprawdę nie pochodzę z Ameryki. Pochodzę z Austrii. Przyjechałem do USA za chlebem i zmieniłem swoje austriackie imię. Zawsze wiedziałem, co chcę robić. Chciałem być policjantem. No... teraz już nim jestem. Byłem zwykłym posterunkowym i dostałem nockę przy odbieraniu zgłoszeń. To była sobota - wieczór, więc zamieszania to coś normalnego o tej porze. Miałem zawiadomienie o bójce, napadzie na kobietę... i o zaginięciu. Rozmowa przebiegała tak: Ja 911 Słucham? ? H-h-halo? - odpowiedział głos dziewczęcy J Policja. Powiedz jak się nazywasz, gdzie jesteś i co się stało. ? Nazywam się Mary. Jestem u siebie w domu. J Dobry wieczór Mary. Powiedz co się stało. Mary No b-bo w nocy bardzo bolał mnie brzuch. Moja mama p-powiedziała, że pójdzie do sklepu kupić m-miętę. J W czym więc problem? - przerwałem M N-nie przychodzi od godziny. Powiedziała, że jej nie będzie m-maksymalnie 10 minut. Sklep jest za rogiem. J Uspokój się! Powiedz na jakiej ulicy jest Twój dom? M B-baker's Street 82. J Już dobrze wysyłam już tak Panów, którzy Ci pomogą. Mary słyszała jak krzyczałem - RADIOWÓZ POD BAKER'S STREET 82 JUŻ! J Już jadą do Ciebie. M Czy oni noszą czarne p-płaszcze? J Kto? - zapytałem zdziwiony. M Panowie policjanci - odpowiedziała lekko wystraszona. J Nie - odpowiedziałem przerażony - Ktoś taki wchodzi do domu? M Nie wiem. Widziałam cień. Był jakiś d-dziwny. J SZYBKO SCHOWAJ SIĘ DO SZAFY! - krzyknąłem to tak głośno, że koledzy obok sami byli zdziwieni. J MARY!? J SŁYSZYSZ MNIE!? M Muszę być cichutko, bo inaczej on usłyszy. J MARY GDZIE JESTEŚ? M Na strychu. Słyszę jak chodzi po parterze - jej głos był inny. Jak zadzwoniła to pierwsze słowo przypominało szloch, teraz była spokojna. J Mary mów do mnie. Powiedz ile masz lat? M 9 proszę Pana. J A jak ma na imię Twoja mama ? M Hellene. J Słyszysz syrenę Mary? M Taką, jak jedzie samochód policyjny? J Tak, dokładnie ! M Nie ... słyszę za to, jak skrzypią deski. Chyba idzie na drugie piętro. GDZIE TEN CHOLERNY PATROL?! - wykrzyczałem prosto do pokoju obok. M Ale Pan się o mnie nie martwi. On zaprowadzi mnie do mamy. J Mary posłuchaj mnie uważnie! W sąsiedztwie jakieś koleżanki? M Chyba nie, dzieci mnie nie lubią, mam tylko lal ... O NIE MOJA LALKA! - usłyszałem bieg ze schodów i szybkie zamykanie drzwi. J MARY GDZIE JESTEŚ? M Jestem u siebie w pokoju. Zostawiłam tam swoją lalkę. J NIE WOLNO CI WYCHODZIĆ! M Dobrze... - usłyszałem nagły i donośny szloch. J Już nie płacz proszę! Ten ktoś nadal tam jest? M Tak, siedzi razem ze mną... Zamurowało mnie. Krzyczałem do telefonu, by uciekała jak najszybciej na ulicę, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Rzuciłem słuchawki i wybiegłem z budynku. Wsiadłem do swojego Renault i pojechałem na Baker's Street. Liczę numery 76, 78, 80, 82. Dom numer 82 to śliczny, nieduży dom, idealny by pomieścić 4-osobową rodzinę. Ulica też nie była zapuszczona, zielone trawniki i czysty chodnik potęgował urok tego pełnego spokoju miejsca. Zobaczyłem w oknie małą Mary. Patrzyła na mnie sprzed firany i uśmiechała się pogodnie. Ciepło mi się zrobiło na sercu, gdy zobaczyłem ją całą i zdrową. Nagle na jej prawym ramieniu coś się położyło. To była dłoń! Nie taka normalna tylko czarna jak smoła. Po chwili pociągnęło małą do środka budynku i zniknęło. Wystraszony nie na żarty pobiegłem do drzwi i z kopniaka je otworzyłem. Wszedłem ile sił w nogach na górę i zobaczyłem dziewczynkę w jej pokoju. Za nią stało to coś. Ewidentnie to była kobieta. Czarne jak heban włosy spływały falami na czarniejsze ramiona. Głowa za to była białą masą, z którego zionęły trzy otwory. Największe to były usta, a raczej wielka rozwarta paszcza, w której było robactwo. Dwa otwory na górze miały służyć za oczy, ale to były tylko same oczodoły. Przerażony patrzyłem na zjawę i na dziewczynkę. Mary odpowiedziała cichutkim głosem: "Idę do mamy". W tym momencie drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Gdy je otworzyłem nie było tam nikogo oprócz lalki, czarnej lalki... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie